cheatitfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
'While playing the game, press Up to display Niko's cell phone. Press Up again to access the keypad. Then, enter one of the following codes to activate the corresponding cheat function. Once a code has been entered correctly, a new "Cheats" menu option will be available on your phone, below "Options", where you can access the cheats without having to enter the phone number again. '''Note:' Do not save the game after enabling a code to avoid unforeseen problems. Enabling some cheats will prevent the indicated achievement(s) from being earned. You can usually only spawn one vehicle at a time. Any previously spawned vehicles will disappear. However, if you spawn a vehicle, save the game, and load again, you can spawn another one and your original will not disappear. You must have it in your parking space in front of a safehouse or it will be gone before you have a chance to spawn another. ''' Full health and armor''' ; 'Dial "'3625550100" on the cell phone. If you enter this code while in a vehicle, it will also repair it. Note: This phone number translates to "DOC-555-0100". This code prevents the "Cleaned The Mean Streets", "Finish Him", "One Man Army", and "Walk Free" achievements from being earned.' Full health, armor, and ammunition '''Dial "'4825550100'" on the cell phone. If you enter this code while in a vehicle, it will also repair it. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "GTA-555-0100". This code prevents the "Cleaned The Mean Streets" achievement from being earned.' 'Weapons tier 1' ; '''Dial "'4865550100'" on the cell phone. This will unlock the baseball bat, handgun, shotgun, MP5, M4, sniper rifle, RPG, and grenades. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "GUN-555-0150". This code prevents the "Cleaned The Mean Streets" achievement from being earned.' 'Weapons tier 2' ; '''Dial "'4865550150'" on the cell phone. This will unlock the knife, Molotov cocktails, handgun, shotgun, Uzi, AK47, sniper rifle, and RPG. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "GUN-555-0100". This code prevents the "Cleaned The Mean Streets" achievement from being earned.' 'Remove Niko's wanted level' ; '''Dial "'2675550100'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "COP-555-0100". This code prevents the "One Man Army" and "Walk Free" achievements from being earned.' 'Add one star to Niko's wanted level' ; '''Dial "'2675550150'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "COP-555-0150".' 'Spawn Annihilator police helicopter' ; '''Dial "'3595550100'" on the cell phone. The Annihilator is armed with rockets. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "FLY-555-0100". This code prevents the "One Man Army" and "Walk Free" achievements from being earned.' 'Spawn Cognoscenti' ; '''Dial "'2275550142'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "CAR-555-0142".' 'Spawn Comet' ; '''Dial "'2275550175'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "CAR-555-0175".' 'Spawn FBI Buffalo' ; '''Dial "'2275550100'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "CAR-555-0100".' 'Spawn Jetmax' ; '''Dial "'9385550100'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "WET-555-0100".' 'Spawn NRG-900' ; '''Dial "'6255550100'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "MBK-555-0100".' 'Spawn Sanchez' ; '''Dial "'6255550150'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "MBK-555-0150".' 'Spawn SuperGT' ; '''Dial "'2275550168'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "CAR-555-0168".' 'Spawn Turismo' ; '''Dial "'2275550147'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "CAR-555-0147".' 'Change weather and brightness' ; '''Dial "'4685550100'" on the cell phone. '''Note:' This phone number translates to "HOT-555-0100".' ' '''